Unending flame of Love: Ritsu x Masamune
by Keaaluvs
Summary: Takano is coming over to to Onodera's house to help work on Onodera's writing skills, but being alone with Takano..? What exactly is going to happen? Will Takano pounce on Onodera? Or will Onodera be the one to surrender himself to Takano..?
1. The Wake Up Call

_"Today, Takano-san and I are supposed to go over three story boards today. Together. Alone. With...Takano-san."_ Ritsu begins to blush at the thought, but then remembers all that had happened between them and shakes the thought from his head. _"It's just work Ritsu! All I have to do is focus on the task at hand and keep my distance from him." _

The door bell rings and he quickly rushes to the door. Ritsu takes a quick look at himself in the mirror, fixing his appearan_ce _and then stops, embarrassed at his own actions he asks himself, _"What the hell am I doing? It's only Takano-san, why am I trying to impress him?"_ The door bell rings again and Ritsu storms towards the door to answer it.

"Yes, Yes, I'm coming! Please be patient." Ritsu says frustratingly. Ritsu opens the door and automatically looks straight into Takano's eyes, who is staring straight back at him.

"Well If you didn't take to long to open the door, I wouldn't have had to knock again." Takano said annoyed. "Good morning, Onodera."

Ritsu looks away, not being able to stand the burning stare of Takano's eyes because they seemed like they see right through him.

"Good morning, Takano-san. Come in."

"Pardon the intrusion." Takano says as he steps through the door. Ritsu closes the door and they both walk towards the living room.

"Here are the three story boards we are going to use as a pratice to sharpen up your editing skills." Takano says as he takes out the papers and holds them out to Ritsu to take. Ritsu takes the Story boards and places them side by side on the table.

"Which one should I start on first Takano-san?" Ritsu asks.

"Doesn't matter which one."

This whole time Ritsu was trying to avoid eye contact and keep his calm with Takano around. But for Ritsu, it wasn't easy. Just the fact that Takano was in the same room with him was making him lose his cool. Takano organizes the rest of his stuff onto the table and then sits down right next to Ritsu on the couch, making Ritsu blushes red and looks away.

"Onodera? Are you okay?" Takano asks as he puts his hand on Ritsu forehead making Ritsu blush harder.

_"No I'm not okay! You're to close to me and the way you're looking at me is just..." _Ritsu can't even finish his thought, Takano is making him flustered.

"You're not catching a fever, are you?" Takano asks with more concern.

"Ah, y-yes. I'm okay." Ritsu says as he reaches for Takano's hand to push it away, "Thank you for your concern." Ritsu looks away and begins to become weak.

_"Crap this is bad..I can't give in to him, I just can't." _Ritsu thinks.

"Onodera, Look at me." Takano says firmly. " I know you're trying to avoid making eye contact with me," Takano grabs Ritsu by his shoulders, pushing him down onto the sofa so he is hovering over Ritsu. "But why?"

"T-Takano-san, pleae let me go. We have work to do." Ritsu says in an almost whisper.

"It can wait, we have all day. I know my being here with you alone is bothering you, I can see it on your face. I didn't plan on doing anything to you either. So why does it look and seem like you DO want me to do something?" Takano grabs Ritu's face and turns it so they are eye to eye with each other.

"I do want you to do something, and that is to let me go so we can do work," Ritsu says. "Takano-san, please.." Ritsu doesn't know exactly what he wants though, or what he's asking Takano for, but he felt his strength fading from his body second by second.

_"Why is it he makes me so weak?" _Ritsu wonders. "_How is it that his eyes burn right through me? Showing him the truth? What IS the truth?"_ Ritsu's eyes begin to soften the longer he looks at Takano. "_How come I want him so much right now?" _

The look on Ritsu's face was enough to tell Takano that he was admitting defeat and giving himself up to Takano. Smiling, Takano slowly closes the space between them and whispers onto Ritsu's lips " You should learn to surrender yourself to me more often, Ritsu." Takano presses his lips against Ritsu's tasting his sweetness and kissing him deeply. Takano's tounge stretches out into Ritu's mouth, making Ritsu tremble. Everywhere Takano touches, Ritsu begins to burn in pleasure in that spot. Still Kissing, Takano begins to glide his hand up Ritsu's shirt, making Ritsu flinch in surprise.

"Ta-Takano-san, I don't think w-we should be doing this.." Ritsu pants, trying to catch his breath. Ignoring Ritsu, Takano moves his hands across Ritsu's chest, rubbing his erect studs and then gently pinching them.

"Ahhh!" Ritsu moans.

"Ritsu..please stop pushing me away. Just this once, let me make love to you." Not denying or approving Takano's request, Ritsu just silently holds on to Takano's arm. Takano lifts Ritsu, Figuring that the silence was a sign that Ritsu wanted to go further and slides his pants off of him. Ritsu tries to hide his erect member in embarrassment but Takano grabs his wrists and puts them above his head.

"Don't hide from me." Takano says.

"N-no, Don't look! Stop Takano-san!"

Takano then bites Ritsu's ear and works his way down to his stomach, licking and biting a trail, stopping along his nipples and nipping them gentely. " I will not stop, Onodera. I've never stopped loving you since you left. For over ten years my love for you was always here."

"Wh-what?" Ritsu can barely think, his mind is going crazy from Takano's touching.

Takano grabs Ritu's erection and begins stroking him gently. "No! Stop Takano-san!" So much is happening at the same time, Ritsu had no clue what to do. _"Could I possibly..fall in love with him again?"_ Ritsu thinks.

"Onodera..I'm not going to give you to anyone."

"I'm not even yours, Idiot!" Ritsu says defensively.

"Not yet."

"Takano-san, please stop talking non-sense." Ritsu says as he looks away from Takano's face.

"I never talk non-sense. And you know that." Takano unzips his pants, releasing his hard, erection. He Pulls Ritsu closer to him, so his member is touching Ritsu's enterance. Ritsu lets out a soft moan from the sudden poke and tries to recollect himself, but before he could Takano suddenly thrusts inside Ritsu, making him lose himself again.

"Takano-san! Slow down!" Ritsu begged, but every second and every thrust, Takano went faster and harder, penetrating deep into Ritu.

"T-Takano-san, I'm going to c-cum."

"Ritsu, I love you." and that was what pushed Ritsu to his edge, Ritsu began to cum and with a few thrusts more, Takano became to cum inside of Ritsu. Takano falls ontop of Ritsu, both of them out of breath and the smell of sex lingering between them. After a while, Takano gets up and starts collecting his clothes. He walks back over to Ritsu and gently rubs the top of his head. "I'm sorry." Takano gets up and starts heading towards the door, but Ritsu grabs him by his hand and looks at Takano with want in his eyes. Takano looks back at Ritsu, Suprised and frozen, not knowing what to do because this behavior was unusual for Ritsu.

"Maybe..Takano-san." Ritsu pauses to catch his breath. "Maybe someday, we can start over.."

Takano stands there looking at Ritsu's shy face and smiles.

And as the night went on, Takano continued to make love to Ritsu untill sunrise.


	2. Morning After

Ritsu slowly opens his eyes, squinting at the bright sunshine that is seeping through the window. Ritsu wonders why he feels so hot and heavy. Sitting up and away from the blinding light, he notices a black figure next to him. Ritsu's eyes begins to focus on the black figure and after a few seconds he can make out exactly what it was. "Takano-san?" Ritsu whispers. Takano is laying sound asleep with his arms wrapped around Ritsu's waist as if Ritsu himself was a teddy bear. Bewildered and speechless, Ritsu tries to squirm his way out of takano's hold without walking.

"_Why is he here? Why am I, why are WE naked together in the SAME bed?! What did we do..?" _Ritsu asks himself.

A few moments later it all comes back to Ritsu's mind. The long night before when Takano held Ritsu until they both collapsed and fell asleep. The night when Ritsu surrendered and gave himself to Takano. The night when Ritsu confessed his self-denying love out loud to Takano. Ritsu immediately turns red and tries once more to get out of Takano's arms, to run away from the truth, but as he does Takano's grip tightens around his waist.

"Not yet..." Takano mummbles. Ritsu stops and tries to decide if he wants to wake Takano up and face his wrath or just give up. Ritsu lets out a long sigh and lays back down next to Takano. For a while, Ritsu stares at Takano's sleeping face and begins to feel guilt swell a little in his body.

"_how could I possibly wake him up? Takano-san seems like a whole different person when he is sleeping. It's almost as if nothing in this world bothers him; he looks so calm." _Ritsu lifts his hand and reaches for Takano's face but stops himself.

" _So calm that," _ Ritsu places his hand on Takano's face. _"That watching him sleep makes me feel calmed and relaxed." _ Ritsu slightly smiles and continues to watch Takano sleep. Moments later, Takano places his hand on top of the one placed on his face. His eyes slowly open, catching Ritsu's smile and staring eyes before he turns away.

"Ah, G-Good morning...Takano-san."

"Hmm, Good morning. I'm rather surprised that I wasn't awakened by your screaming and shouting face for being here." Takano replies with amusement in his tone.

"Why do you say that!" Ritsu turns to look at Takano, his face red from one ear to the other

"Calm down hot head," Takano laughs as he ruffles Ritsu's hair. " Well knowing you, I thought you would've kicked my ass out of your home while shouting, ' Takano-san you pervert! Don't you ever come here again! I don't even want to see your face anymore!' or something along those lines." A slight smirk flashes across Takano's face, making Ritsu embarrassed.

"_But Takano-san's right. Why didn't I kick him out as soon as I saw him? Or yelled at him for what he did to me last night. But then again..wasn't I the one who...?" _Ritsu's thoughts trail off into nothing, his mind going blank and his eyes softer, Catching Takano's attention.

"Oi Onodera. Why DID you let me stay?" Takano says curiously.

"Ah,well. You ..comfortable..." Ritsu replied

"Were you watching me sleep? Why did you put your hand on my face..?" Takano inches closer to Ritsu as he asks.

"No! Uhm, I mean..yes. I was just wondering, I mean uh...well, Takano-san looks so calm and unbothered when he sleeps, and while watching you, it made me feel the same way." he confesses

Takano's eyes widen, shocked by Ritsu's honesty. "Oh? That's Interesting." Takano stares at Ritsu. His eyes never leaving his face. Takano's eyes begin to burn into Ritsu, making him feel exposed, uncomfortable, and hot...really hot. Ritsu's breathing begins to quicken, he doesn't know why or how Takano does it, but its driving him crazy. Takano is making Ritsu want him. Need him. The silence between them carries on and the longer it does th more Ritsu begins to feel every part of him burn.

"Takano-san, What are you starting at...?" Ritsu asks breaking the silence.

"You."

"Why? Is there something on my face?"

"No. You seem different. More, how to put it, tolerant and accepting of me."

"What? What the heck are you talking about?" Ritsu tries to deny the truth Takano but in the end he accepted it.

"I would say that I am just more comfortable around you..?" Ritsu mummbles hoping Takano doesn't hear him, but unfortunately for Ritsu. He does.

"Ritsu. Come here." Takano demands.

"Ah, no it's okay. We have to get ready for work." Ritsu turns in the opposite direction, getting up. Takano grabs him by the wrist and pulls him back into the bed, holding Ritsu in a tight embrace.

"Nope. Its our day off remember?" Takano's arms wrap around Ritsu's body completely, holding him closer to himself. "Why can't we just stay like this today?" Takano's words send sparks all over Ritsu's body, making him weak.

"Who gave you permission to call me by my first name, idiot."

"Woah now, the name calling hurts. Plus you aren't telling me to stop, so I taking it for granted and calling you Ritsu." Takano laughs.

"Well stop now then!" Ritsu shouts embarrassed.

"No way." Takano releases Ritsu from his embrace and holds his face close to his.

"Ritsu. Say my name." Takano whispers.

"T-Takano-san." Ritsu tries pulling his face away, but Takano's grip is too strong.

"You know what I mean. Say it." Takano runs his finger across Ritsu's lips.

"I can't! It's too embarrassing!" Ritsu exclaims.

"Do it.." Takano's finger runs across Ritsu's lips once more, stopping at the middle of this lips, parting them slightly by sticking his finger in between his lips. "Say my name Ritsu. I want to hear it." Takano's finger slowly slides into Ritu's mouth, making Ritsu's breathing accelerate once more.

"Takano-san, stop!" Ritsu begs, his breathing getting hotter and faster the more takano touches him. Takano's other hand is on Ritsu's back, Takano runs all 5 fingers down Ritsu's back, up and down, making Ritsu shiver.

"C'mon Ritsu. Say it.." Takano softly bites Ritsu's lip, making Ritsu sigh a small moan.

"Ma-Masamune...Masamune-san." Ritsu finally says. Takano smiles, Satisfied for now that Ritsu said his first name.

"Good." Takano says cheerfully. He removes his finger from Ritsu's mouth and leans in to kiss him. Slowly, Takano's tongue glides through Ritsu's mouth and finds his, entangling itself with his. Takano was savoring each second of the slow and passionate kiss. On the other hand, it was sweet and tortuous for Ritsu. He was out of breath and incredibly hot.

"Takano-san" Ritsu pants.

"Who?" Takano asks.

"I Mean..Masamune-san."

"what?"

"I'm going to shower. Please let me go" Ritsu asks.

Takano pauses and a wicked smile flashes across his face.

"Oh? You want to shower? Why didn't you say so from the beginning? I'll help you."

"Uhm! No Thanks! I can do it myself. You should go home too." Ritsu suggests.

"It's too late to kick me out now Ritsu." Takano grabs Ritsu's face and gently bites his ear and whispers into Ritsu's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to clean every. single. inch. of you thoroughly."


	3. The Truth Reaches the Heart

Ritsu froze. Still as if time never existed.  
"What...?" he asks Takano.  
"You heard me. I will you clean you thoroughly. From here," Takano slides his finger down the side of Ritsu's nec, down to his chest, and stopping on one of Ritsu's nipples, rubbing it slowly then across his chest to his other nipple, repeating the same process.

"To here..." He then continues to slide his finger down Ritu's body and reaches his pants.  
"here too." Takano then slides his hand down into the front of Ritu's pants. Takano's hand searches through Ritsu's pants, making Ritsu anxious. Finally, Takano finds the tip of Ritsu's erected cock and slightly rubs the tip of it.  
"and finally to here." He says.

"Ahh! No stop! Don't touch me there!" Ritsu cries out  
"You're telling me to stop but your body is telling me the opposite, Ritsu." Takano's hand engulfs Ritsu's hard cock fully and begins to slowly and tortuously jerk him off. "Tell me. What is it you really want? And be truthful or I will have to not let you cum."

"I want you to let me go shower! Please.." Ritsu can barely speak the words, his breath is heavy and fast.

"Hmm, That little whimper of yours is very seductive." Takano's hand begins to stroke Ritsu a tad faster, making Ritsu softly moan. "What were you saying about showering?"

"Ta-Takano..san. Please. No more.." The tone of Ritsu's voice was nowhere near resistant. It was almost, wanting. Takano saw that Ritsu was almost at his limit and suddenly stopped, removing his hand from Ritsu's pants and licked the pre-cum off his hand.

"Alright then, I'll stop." Takano says in a disappointing tone.

"Ah. Thank..you?" Ritsu says questionly. "Why did you..?" Ritsu was shocked at the fact Takano actually stopped, or was he upset because he stopped?

"Why did I what?" Takano asks, His eyes burning into Ritsu's.  
"Oh uhm.." Ritsu had no clue what to say. On top of that he was clueless of what he wanted. Ritsu did know what he wanted, but he didn't want to accept the truth, but why not? He had the opportunity right here and now, so why is he not taking it?

"I think I am going to head home. I forgot I had many things to take care of today. Thanks for having me over." Takano gets up from the bed and begins gathering his things, not once turning back to look at Ritsu.

_"Did I hurt him? Why is he not looking at me? What if he hates me now?"_ Ritu's mind begins to panic and question his actions. Takano finished gathering his belonging and began heading for the bedroom door, But a sudden thud hits his back. Ritsu was clinging, holding on tight as if Takano was his lifeline, onto the back of Takano.

"Ah, I mean..Well.." Ritsu couldn't speak the words he wanted to speak, but he didn't have to either because Takano already knew exactly what Ritsu was thinking.

"Finally." Takano grabs Ritsu by the hand and drags him into the bathroom.

"Takano-san! What're are you doing?" Ritsu asks, tumbling behind Takano.

"I told you to call me by my first name, you're so stubborn." Takano opens the door to the bathroom, heading straight for the shower, he turns it on and pushes Ritsu up against the wall, pushing his body against his. The water begins to trickle down from the shower head and onto the two.

"Takano-san! It's freezing cold!" Ritsu shouts. He reaches for the shower lever to make the water warmer but Takano grabs his wrist and pulls it above Ritsu's head, taking his other hand and places it onto his chest. Takano's heart beat was fast, skipping every other second just like Ritsu's after a while their heart beats were in sync and together one.

"I guess you haven't gotten into your head that I love you." Takano says. Ritsu looks up at Takano and blushes.

"I do know that! You say it all the time, what makes you think I didn't?" Ritsu says defensively.

"That's not what I mean baka. Saying it means nothing if you don't understand it. So now, I'm going to engrain it into you mind, body, heart, and soul. I will make sure you never forget my love and that you will remember everything of it when you see me, hear my name, remember me. Anything." Takano kisses Ritsu agressively but it's also gentle. Letting go of Ritsu's arms, Takano begins to slide his hands all over Ritsu's body.

"Remember my touch." Takano pinches both of Ritsu's nipples making them immediately stand up. Ritsu tries to hold in the cry of pleasure that is throbbing throughout his body. Takano fondles with the hard little mounts and then bites one, pinching the other at the same time. This sends Ritsu over the edge and he lets out a loud moan. He's trembling from being cold and from Takano's teasing. Takano grabs Ritsu and sits down on the shower floor, sitting Ritsu inbetween his legs. Takano turns the shower so it's a bit warmer, then turns his attention back to Ritsu.

Takano grabs Ritsu's head and whispers into his ear, "remeber my voice. The way I say things. The emotions I put into every word I say to you." Takano pinches Ritsu's nipples once again and slightly harder while biting Ritsu's ear. Ritsu lets out a seductive sound, making Takano hard and erect. Ritsu can feel how badly Takano wants to enter him. Takano's hard cock is throbbing and pushed up against Ritsu's back. Ritsu is dazed and he feels very weak. He wants Takano more than ever and as soon as possible. Ritsu moves out of Takano's lega and turns facing him.

"Ritsu?" Takano asks concernly. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Shut up, Masamune." Ritsu grabs Takano's head and kisses him. Ritsu slides his tounge into Takano's mouth and begins to twirl it around his mouth and on Takano's tounge. The kiss goes on for what seems like forever. After a while Ritsu backs off and they both are out of breath.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so agressive." Takano says beyond shocked. " Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! You drive me crazy and I don't know why! Ontop of that it's so frustrating because it doesn't bother me!"  
Takano bursts into laughter which makes Ritsu very irritated. "What the hell is so funny!" Ritsu yells furiously.

"Sorry, sorry. Ahh, Ritsu. You're not only stubborn when it comes to me, but also yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"what I mean is, you love me. And you have accepted the fact that you do." Takano smiles a bright and happy smile that Ritsu has never seen before. He loves it and it makes his heart beat skip. "I..love Takano-san..?" Ritsu questions the words.

"More like, 'I do love Masamune." Takano smiles.

* * *

Hellooo~

Omygosh I am SO sorry for once again taking .RRRRRR to upload this.

Schools a whore (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)

So Here ya go!

Please leave comments and advice ANYTHING!

Especially on how you Looooooooooooooooooooooove this chapter.

hehehe

thanks for reading

*\ (=^w^=) /*


	4. The Unexpected

The words Takano spoke began to suffocate Ritsu's head.

"_I...love..Masamune?" _Ritsu asks himself. He glances at Takano, who is really close to his face for some reason. Ritsu immediately looks away from Takano and lets out a huge sigh.

"_How could I possibly love Takano-san?" _Ritsu turns back to looking at Takano who suddenly looks **VERY **delicious to Ritsu. Ritsu suddenly started thinking perverted things in his head. Shaking the thoughts and blushing he finally admits that he indeed loves Takano.

"How..." Ritsu places both of his hands on Takano's face and looks directly into Takano's eyes.

"..How can I possibly love someone like you?" Ritsu asks in a whisper.

"Excuse me? Takano says offended.

"How can I love someone like you, someone who doesn't respect my feelings. Someone who obviously doesn't know the meaning of personal space. Someone who doesn't consider my feelings or thoughts about his actions that affect me." Ritsu runs his hands through Takano's soaking, wet hair, his breathing fastening by the minute with desire. "Someone who rudely states their opinion about my hardwork and indirectly tries to cheer me up or support me, then shoots me down with the harsh truth." Ritsu's face turns into a pout, making Takano mad and feeling a bit guilty.

"Hey!? What is your po-ouch!" Ritsu suddenly pulls Takano's head back by his hair. He then licks a water drop that is falling down the side of Takano's neck. He traces it up and back down to Takano's collar bone, to his chin, then he softly pecks Takano on the lips. Takano's eyes widen with surprise from Ritsu's actions. Ritsu plants a kiss on the soft spot behind Takano's ear and kisses along his jawline, down to the other side, Biting his ear lobe for a finishing touch. Takano let's out a soft, hidden gasp, surprised once again. Ritsu kisses Takano softly on his lips, his tongue invading his mouth and swirling around Takano's mouth Takano is so surprised that he didn't know whether to go along with it or stop Ritsu, but he did know for a fact that whatever Ritsu was doing it was making hot, hard, and very excited. Before Takano could decide what he wanted to do, Ritsu stopped kissing him and looked back into Takano's eyes.

"How can I love someone like you?" Ritsu asks again with a shy smile on his face. "How? When after 10+ years..I have never stopped loving you." Ritsu plants a small hiss on Takano's forehead and whispers, "I love you, Masamune."

Everything around Ritsu and Takano suddenly froze. Takano is having a hard time processing everything that is happening, he grabs Ritsu's hands and holds them, backing up from Ritsu so he can see his face. Takano's face looks like a child who's visiting an amusement park for the very first time. He is beyond happy, beyond words. He grabs Ritsu, and holds him close against him. Ritsu laughs at Takano's reaction.

"Takano-san, are you okay?" Ritsu asks gently.

"More than okay, especially after what you said. I told you Ritsu, I told you I would make you say that you love me again."

"Ah, that is good to here, but c'mon, we need to get out before we get sick." Ritsu stands up and turns off the shower and walks off to get towels.

"I guess I should have accepted it sooner, it was jus, I was afraid. To fall for it again, I didn't want to get into another misunderstanding just like 10 years ago. I was denying all my feelings for you, just like you said." Ritsu grabs one towel and wraps it around his waist and places another on his head. He then walks over to Takano to hand him a towel and placing another on Takano's head, drying it for him. Takano stands and places the towel on his waist too, bending over after so Ritsu can finish drying his hair.

"Baka, there isn't anything to be afraid of anymore." Takano says as he pulls Ritsu into a tight embrace.

"Yes, yes. It's all in the past now." Ritsu smiles.

They both walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. as soon as Ritsu reaches the side of the bed, he turns around and reaches for Takano's arm, pulling him forward and onward to the bed. Ritsu climbs on top of Takano and pins him by his shoulders, placing one leg between Takano's.

"And here I am, right now in the flesh. Not a dream, in the present. Confessing my love for you. Do you believe me?" For once, instead of it being Ritsu, Takano feels the burn of Ritsu's stare, the burn of his touch.

"Well, I don't know. I do believe you. But I honestly think that there is something wrong with you right now, I was expecting a different and complete opposite reaction from you." Takano places one hand on Ritsu's cheek. "But then again, this is how you acted and looked when we were in high school. innocent, sweet, and in love.

"In love with you and only you.." Ritsu takes one hand off of Takano's shoulders and runs his finger up Takano's neck, across his lips and then down the other side of his neck. "The only difference now is the 10 year maturity that happened between then and now." Ritsu reaches for the towel around Takano's waist. He slides off of Takano and sits to where Takano's bottom half is right in his face. Ritsu unwraps the towel from its hold but doesn't remove it yet. He kisses Takano's belly button and around it, he then unwraps the towel from Takano's waist with his teeth, feeling Takano's hard erection throbbing from underneath the towel.

"Oh my.." Ritsu fully removes the towel and immediately blushes at the sight of Takano's hard cock. "It's as if it's calling my name to touch it." Ritsu snickers.

"Don't be ridiculous! What the hell are you doing anyways?

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm only invading your personal space like you always do to me without my permission." Ritsu can see the pre-cum dripping from Takano's cock and just from the sight of it, Ritsu almost lost his control. Ritsu takes Takano's Hard, throbbing cock into his hand and spreads the pre-cum around the tip of it slowly. Takano suddenly grabs Ritsu's hand to stop him

"Oh my god, slow down!" Takano breathes heavily.

"I was going as slow as possible." Ritsu giggles.

"What the hell are you giggling for?!" Takano shouts embarrassed and blushing.

"Oh! Oh! Even Takano-san Blushes and gets embarrassed!" Ritsu giggles again

"Of course you dumbass! I am human..."Takano says hiding his face.

Ritsu smiles and kisses Takano for reassurance. Takano looks overwhelmed and Ritsu feels powerful because of the effect he's having on Takano. Ritsu continues to spread the pre-cum, his own erection trying to peek out from under the towel its confined under. Ritsu couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to taste Takano and taste him now. Ritsu goes in for a taste of Takano, suddenly something stops him from doing so.

* * *

**Hello Hello Jello!**

**After soooooooooooooooo many requests of finishing.**

**I finally decided to POST!**

**I'll be honest, I had the chapter done THIS WHOLE TIME.**

**I just decided not to post it because well..**

**I'm lazy.**

**._.**

**SHAME ON ME**

**I finally came through and posted hehe.**

**SO ENJOY.**

**I will continue writing Sekaii **

**FOR YOU GUYS**

**ALSO!**

**Please Please Please Please!**

**Read my other Yaoi!**

**Natsume Yujin-Cho!**

**(Click link below)**

**Thank you and Enjoyy!**

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaav,**

**Kea!**

** s/8967783/1/Ch-1-His-secret**


End file.
